goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Robo-Chef Gets Grounded Forever
Transcript * (Gum Girl theme song) * (Gum Girl Index card) * Narrator: "Robo-Chef Gets Grounded FOREVER!!!!" * Robo-Chef: "Today, I'm going to make a fake DVD opening to It DVD from 2007. Real, not fake." * (30 Minutes Later) * Robo-Chef: "Wow! I made the opening to It DVD from 2007. Real, not fake." * Policewoman: "Robo-Chef, did you made a fake DVD opening just now?" * Robo-Chef: "Um, Yes, I did." * Policewoman: "Let me take a look." (1 second later, the policewoman is shocked about what that Robo-Chef had did) "Robo-Chef, that DVD opening is fake. It was released in 2017, not 2007. That's it! I'm getting Gabby, and their friends over here to teach you a lesson." * (5 Minutes Later) * Gum Girl: "Robo-Chef, you have some visitors who want to see you." * Policewoman: "And they're going to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. * Pikachu: "I'm Pikachu. We cannot believe that you made a fake DVD opening. It was made in 2017, not 2007. Shame on you." * Mickey Mouse: "I'm Mickey Mouse. You will watch my cartoons from now on." * Mario: "It's-a me. Mario. And-a you are the worst Disney-a character I've ever-a seen." * Luigi: "I'm-a Luigi. Number-a one." * Peach: "I'm Peach. And I also agree with Mario and Luigi." * Cuphead: "I'm Cuphead. You will be forced to play my game. Because it's made for kids. Even though it's rated E10." * Mugman: "I'm Mugman. And I agree with Cuphead." * SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. Start liking my show. Because it's also made for kids." * Patrick: "I'm Patrick Star. And I agree with my best friend, SpongeBob." * Ruby: "I am Ruby. You will watch Disney cartoons" * GilTheCartoonGuy: "I'm GilTheCartoonGuy. And I agree with my girlfriend." * YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. I will force you to play Nintendo and Sega video games for life." * Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos. Robo-Chef, you have been a bad pastry chef and an annoying friend of mine because you keep making stupid fake VHS and DVD openings! And for this, you will not watch baby shows anymore. Instead, you better start liking my favourite ITV clip show which is You've Been Framed! from now on." * EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy, and I agree with Dylan Priest." * Thomas: "Sorry I'm late, guys. I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. You will be banned from watching my show anymore. Because it's made for babies and toddlers." * Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. You will be forced to watch my favourite show which is Total Drama. Because it's made for Teenagers and Big Kids." * Stan Marsh: "I'm Stan Marsh. You will be forced to watch my show. Because it's made for Teenagers and Adults. Even though I'm the part of Comedy Central and Viacom." * Wendy Testaburger: "I'm Wendy Testaburger. And I agree with my boyfriend." * Janine: I'm Janine. * Jacob: And I'm Jacob. And this is Gerald McCloy. * Gerald: Boing-Boing * Jacob: You'll no longer watch his 2005-2007 show, because it's made for babies. * Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam, you will not watch my show anymore unless it's made for babies and airs on Nick Jr." * Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon, you will go to SpongeBob SquarePants Live instead of Sesame Place because Sesame Place is for babies." * Gina Giant: "I'm Gina Giant, and you are worse than Nathan Pearson, Ally Percy, Evil Ivy, and SallyJones1998." * Bobgoblin: "I'm Bobgoblin, you will watch Angry German Kid and Greatest Freakout Ever videos from now on." * Ogre Doug: "I'm Orge Doug, your boy's room will be replaced with a girl's room." * Shimmer: "I'm Shimmer. * Shine: "And I'm Shine. You will not watch our show anymore unless it's for babies, toddlers, and pre-schoolers." * Caillou: "I'm Caillou, you will no longer go to Chuck E. Cheese's with me ever again." * Dipper: "I'm Dipper Pines. Start liking our show which is Gravity Falls. Because it's made for Big Kids. Even though it's made by Disney." * Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. I'll beat you up with my keyboard every time you call me names." * Ronald Ramirez: "I'm Ronald Ramirez aka. The Angry Dominican Kid. And I agree with Leopold Slikk." * Stephen Quire: "And finally, I'm Stephen Quire aka. The Freakout Kid. Everytime you get into my face, I will yell out the words 'GET OUT OF MY FACE!' to you. You little spoiled brat." * Ronald Ramirez: "This will teach you a strong, strict, lesson. You will be wearing underwear instead of diapers forever." * Leopold Slikk: "That's right, Dark Chase. This means wearing underwear forever." * Dipper: "If you go to Chuck E. Cheese's with Caillou, I will sent you to Egypt." * Caillou: "If you try to ground Rosie, I will sent you to China." * Shine: "And if you try to say swear words at me, I will kick you out of my palace!" * Shimmer: "There will be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Popeye's, no Wendy's, no Old Country Buffet, no Chick-Fil-A, no Subway, no White Castle, no Domino's Pizza, no Charley's, no Checker's, no Sonic Drive-In, no Nathan's Hot Dog, no TGI Friday's, no Qdoba, no Hardee's, no Johnny Rockets, no Dunkin Donuts, no Denny's, no Baskin Robbins, and no other fast food and dining places related to Coca-Cola." * Ogre Doug: "The only fast food and dining places you will go from now on are: Pizza Hut, KFC, Taco Bell, Arby's, Papa John's, Golden Corral, Sbarro, IHOP, Little Caesar's, Olive Garden, A&W, Long John Silver's, Blimpie, Cold Stone Creamery, Krispy Kreme, Applebee's, Tim Horton's, Dave & Buster's, Starbucks, Dairy Queen, and other fast food and dining places related to Pepsi." * Bobgoblin: "Not only that, you will also eat green eggs and ham, bananas, cheese, spring water, grapes, Yink's pink ink, international food, and healthy food from now on as well." * Gina Giant: "You will drink Dr. Pepper and Pepsi beverages instead of Coca-Cola beverages from now on." * Robo-Chef: "No! I hate all those food, not even Pepsi beverages." * Gina Giant: "Too bad, Robo-Chef. These are the only things that you can eat and drink from now on." * Wally Trollman: "If you use the computer, the only website that you are allowed to be on is Disney's Club Penguin." * Wendy Testaburger: "You will forget your memories about everything that is made for babies." * Stan Marsh: "There will be no baby shows, no baby movies, no baby video games, no baby music, and no other baby stuff" * Alex Kimble: "You will be forced to watch movies, shows, and cartoons not made for babies like Doraemon, Keroro, Pokémon, Digimon, Power Rangers, Matt Hatter Chronicles, G.I. Joe Sigma 6, G.I. Joe Resolute, Mew Mew Power, Kidlat, Sailor Moon, Littlest Pet Shop, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Code Geass, Hello Kitty, Barbie, Lalaloopsy, Monster High, Hamtaro, Totally Spies, Happy 7, Medabots, MegaMan Starforce, The Powerpuff Girls, Johhny Bravo, Johnny Test, I.M. Weasel, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Cow and Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Scooby-Doo, Codename: Kids Next Door, Time Squad, The Cramp Twins, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Total Drama, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Annoying Orange, Atomic Betty, the Transformers series, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, Fraiser, The Amazing World of Gumball, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Ducktales, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphonies, Mickey Mouse Theatrical Shorts, Donald Duck Theatrical Shorts, Goofy Theatrical Shorts, Pluto Theatrical Shorts, Disney Spin-Off Theatrical Shorts, Regular Show, iCarly, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Barnyard, Harriet the Teenage Spy, Hey, Arnold!, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Goof Troop, The Wizard of Oz, Despicable Me films, Minions, The Secret Life of Pets, the 1950s Gerald McBoing-Boing theatrical shorts, Transformers movies, Harry Potter movies, Avatar, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Wreck-It-Ralph, Frozen, The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, The Care Bears Family, We Bare Bears, Horrid Henry, and other shows and movies not made for babies." * Thomas: "You will be forced to play video games not made for babies like Disney Infinity, Super Mario video games, Donkey Kong video games, WarioWare video games, Sonic the Hedgehog video games, Temple Run, Subway Surfers, Fruit Ninja, Candy Crush, Minecraft, Cuphead, Bendy, Ristar, Warcraft, Pac-Man, and other video games not made for babies." * Stephen Quire: "Everytime when Max and Ruby comes, we will switch it to I Love Lucy." * EricTheDisneyGuy: "You will watch Disney Shows and Movies that are not for babies." * Dylan Priest: "You will also watch Paramount and Nickelodeon Shows and Movies that are not for babies as well." * YankieDude5000: "You will also watch 20th Century Fox Shows and Movies that are not for babies for the rest of your life." * KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "You will be forced to listen to music not made for babies like Sparta remixes, Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus, The Beatles, Meghan Trainor, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Green Day, The Hoosiers, Kylie Minogue, The Carpenters, Tunak Tunak Tun, Nyan Cat, Puff Daddy, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Olly Murs, Kelly Clarkson, Lily Allen, Jay M, Rick Astley, Nickleback, Harlem Shake, The Beach Boys, The Turtles, Dolly Parton, and other music not made for babies." * GilTheCartoonGuy: "You will be forced to watch YouTube Poop videos every day, week, month, and year." * MariaTheAnimeGirl: "Everytime when Team Umizoomi comes, we will switch it to Winx Club." * Patrick: "Drew Pickles will donate all of your baby stuff to his daughter, Angelica, and you are never getting them back forever." * SpongeBob: "You will be forced to watch Wish Kid and others not made for babies for the rest of your life." * Charlotte Pickles: "If you try to get your baby stuff back, Angelica will beat you up!" * Drew Pickles: "And if you try to take Angelica's Cynthia dolls off her, I will kick you out of my house!" * Timothy: "You will be forced to watch Tai Chi Chasers for 70 hours straight." * Mrs. Brisby: "You will also be forced to watch Teen Titans for 200 hours straight as well." * Justin: "You will be forced to watch the theatrical Casper shorts for the rest of your natural born life." * Mickey Mouse: "Not only that, you will also be forced to watch my cartoons which they are released in 2013 to present." * Prince Tuesday: "And if you keep this up, we will sent you to the Nether World and killed by the zombie pigmen." * Ryder: "Me too. Now start doing everything not made for babies. But made for Teenagers, Adults, and Big Kids, or you'll be grounded BIG TIME." * Robo-Chef: "Well, it looks like I'm forced to watch shows and movies not made for babies. But made for Teenagers, Big Kids, and Adults. Can my life get even worse than this?" * TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for The Simpsons, coming up next on FOX." * (Later) * Katie: "I want to thank you for grounding Robo-Chef. Now, let's celebrate with a party." * The End. Category:Episodes featuring Rhode Montijo's characters